minnihowltestfandomcom-20200213-history
ST Administration
The''' administration staff''' is a group of bureaucrats, administrators, chat moderators and rollbacks who keep the wiki running. They are expected to be active on a regular basis and follow all the site policies, replay to message walls, forum threads and blogs posts as necessary. If they break any of the rules or do anything that result in a block or warning for a regular user, his or her rights will be revoked immediately. Expectations *Admins and rollbacks are expected to monitor pages regularly to monitor pages, revert vandalism, enforce the policies and make sure the wiki run as smoothly as possible. *Admins and chat mods are expected to be on chat regularly to moderate. *Administrator who are inactive for more than two months (60 days), without any explanation, will be stripped of their rights. *Rollbacks and chat moderators who are inactive for more than one month (30 days), without any explanation, will be stripped of their rights. Administrator rights These additional functions include: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or auto-confirmed status. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Rollback rights These additional functions include: *Revert multiple vandalism with the help of a single click on the 'Rollback' button. However, if it is just one case, we prefer to use the 'undo' button since we then can explain what was done wrong so they don't do it again. Chat moderator rights These additional functions include: *Kick and block people from chat. *Ban people from chat for a period of time. Who are we? Regarding block or ban *An admin or chat mod can give up to three warnings (verbal or on wall) before blocking. *If you get blocked or banned you will receive a notice on your wall where the admin or chat mod that blocked/banned you will explain why you are blocked and for how long. If you wish to appeal to your ban or block you may do so by replying to the notice on your wall. Promotions When or if the site need new rollbacks, chat moderators or administrators the current admins will open a forum thread stating the positions needed. Users may nominate themselves for either of the positions if they meet the requirements below. Rollback *Has been on the wiki for at least a month. *Has at least 100 edits on articles. *Can stay professional while dealing with rule breaks, regardless of who the user is. Chat moderator *Has been on the wiki for at least three weeks. *Has at least 50 edits. *Is on chat regularly. *Can stay professional while dealing with rule breaks, regardless of who the user is. Administrator and bureaucrat *To become an administrator you must first acquire Rollback and Chat moderator status. *You must follow the policies of the wiki and be a regular contributor. *You have to know that you have time to commit to the wiki. *You must be able to stay professional under and during all administration situations, regardless of who the user(s) included is. *You must be able to see situations from different perspectives and keep an open mind while dealing with administration situations. *You must take your responsibilities seriously, this is no joke. *All new administrations will be put on a two week "trial period" to see how they handle their new position and responsibilities. Category:Community Category:Site administration Category:Star-Crossed